The present invention relates to a mechanical device for striking golf balls, and more particularly to a device that strikes golf balls under selected predetermined conditions for comparative testing and analytical purposes.
The overall design and construction of golf balls varies from one manufacture to the next, and the same is also true of the diverse methods utilized to produce golf balls. Tests show that some golf balls have a more accurate trajectory and/or travel a greater distance when compared to golf balls of different design and/or construction even when subjected to identical impact conditions. Variations in swing also produce trajectories that curve right or left and thereby cause hooks and slices.
Hence, there is a real need for a dependable golf ball striking device for use in testing and analyzing golf balls, and the present striking device is in response to that need.